Balance
by Monster-House-Fan92
Summary: Before he even met Kirby, Marx had another enemy that he wanted to defeat. Just who was it? Read on to find out!


Balance

Yep, I'm trying something I've never done before... and that's writing a Kirby fanfiction! Just a quick Marx one-shot, enjoy and please review!

I own absolutely nothing.

xxXXxx

He stood before his adversary, staring it down through narrowed violet eyes. Planting his booted feet firmly in the dirt, he bared his tiny fangs as a bead of sweat formed under his multicolored jester hat.

"I _will _conquer you." he hissed with determination.

After a few more moments of mental preparation, he took a few steps back and then broke out into a run; charging forward with all his might. Unleashing a small battle cry, he leapt into the air and landed on his foe; fighting to stay on as it wobbled and rocked under his feet.

Suddenly, all was still and he broke out into wild laughter, standing tall and triumphant... until the form beneath him listed to one side and rolled out from under his boots, sending him crashing to the ground.

Marx sat up just in time to see the red, white and blue striped ball bounce away into the forest undergrowth.

"Oh... shoot." he growled.

Jumping up, he shook the dirt and grime away, straightened his hat and took off after it; running as fast as his little feet could go. Disappearing into a clump of bushes, he squinted through the swaying shafts of sunlight in search of his ball. Eventually he spotted it, wedged between the roots of a mighty oak.

"Found ya!" Marx cackled with glee, trotting over to retrieve it.

Positioning himself between the tree trunk and the ball, he kicked it free from the roots' hold and rolled it out of the forest; back into the clearing where he started. After he made sure it was secured in the grass, Marx scrambled ontop of the ball again, struggling to stay on as it swayed with his shifting weight.

His foot slipped suddenly and when he attempted to steady himself, the ball began to roll... with him ontop of it. With a startled cry, he fought to regain control, but, he couldn't seem to stop moving his feet. Marx could only watch in horror as a large tree slowly loomed into view and he was headed right forward. Squeezing his eyes shut, he braced for impact.

_CRASH!_

He slammed face first into the bark. There was a muffled "ouch" and he slid down to the ground where he now lay dazed on his back. Leaves rained down from above, accompanied by a few ripe apples, one dropped onto his head and jolted him into awareness.

After blinking the haze away, Marx looked around frantically for his ball, sighing with relief when he found that it had only rolled a few feet away.

"I'm not even going to try again right now," the jester mumbled to himself " I'm going to take a break."

Spying a bright red apple at his side, he drew it closer and took a big bite, chewing thoughtfully as he mulled over what would be the best way to tackle his problem: keeping balance on that ball.

He leaned back against the tree trunk and stared out into the distance, as if expecting the answer to be right in front of him. A few moments passed by and Marx's patience was beginning to wear thin. He stood up, screaming in frustration.

"Rrrragh! I'll never be able to balance on that stupid ball!" he raged.

Overcome with fury, he ran at the ball and kicked it as hard as he could. It rocketed away from the force of the kick and Marx smirked, he had showed it who was boss. Or, at least he thought he did, for the ball ricocheted off rocks and trees until it finally smacked into the back of his head; face-planting him into the dirt.

Muttering a string of curses, he lifted himself up, spitting out clumps of soil and grass. Flipping the ends of his hat out of his eyes, Marx looked back and snarled at the ball, who's bright colors seemed to mock him.

With his eyes becoming nothing but slits, the little jester was about to attack it again when a large shadow passed over him and haulted his movements. Looking up, Marx saw the winged form of Meta Knight soar gracefully through the sky. Watching in silence, he saw the masked knight dive down and hover above a pointed rock; holding his wings upward and outward to catch the wind as he landed precariously on the tip.

Marx's eyes lit up as an idea suddenly popped into his head.

"That's it!" he cried, hopping to his feet.

He turned to face the ball, took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating and gathering his energy around him. The air shimmered and a pair of strange golden wings unfurled at his sides, multicolored shapes sparkled to life and filled their frames.

Opening his eyes, Marx glanced from side to side and grinned, flexing and stretching the newly aquired appendages. He flapped them a few times, lifting himself off the ground a few inches, floated and then touched down. Pleased with the results, he flapped them again and glided over to the ball, holding his boots just above the surface.

Holding his breath, Marx lowered himself onto the ball, stretching his wings up and out just like Meta Knight had done. The colored shapes shifted and moved closer together to fill in the gaps, catching the slight breeze that flowed through the clearing. Feeling his wings tip up with the wind, Marx flapped them slightly and shuffled his feet; rolling the ball to the left.

Marx was surprised that his little solution was working. Smiling, he shifted his boots the other way, arching his wings up more. The ball rolled smoothly to the right.

He continued to do this for several minutes, often giggling in triumph as his movements became more and more nimble.

Feeling confident, he folded his wings and concealed them, rocking from side to side to prevent falling off. Shakily at first, he leaned to one side and cautiously moved his feet one way and then the other; slowly but surely rolling the ball in a complete circle. At this point, Marx suddenly felt bold and hopped from foot to foot, bouncing up and down on the ball.

Delighted, he decided to push his luck further and started to do little flips, laughing crazily at his success.

"I did it!" he cried, "I finally did it!"

xxXXxx

FIN

There you have it! I apologize if my writing's a bit rusty, I haven't actually written much for this site in a while. I hope you've enjoyed and don't forget to review! :)

~Wolf'sBreath92


End file.
